Dear Diary
by FireDisaster
Summary: "Dear Diary, If Jacob was the rain that soothed my burn, Embry was the flame that ignited it." Embry Call comes to La Push for answers...and finds so much more. A battle of dominance against his brother for his position as well as his girl, they all realize that sometimes the best love isn't always the right love. Jacob/Leah/Embry, non-canon, AU, and OOC.


It was like he gave off the scent of not belonging. The residents of the small reservation sensed an outsider the second he rode past the borders on his silver Ducati leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. He skidded past the surprised spectators with a careless air of cockiness, not bothering with a helmet or warning. He was on a mission, and was determined to get answers. All of these people could kiss his ass, with their judgemental ways. If his mother didn't practically beg him to be here, he would have still been back home. But it wasn't safe, and she told him this is where he would get answers. At first, he flat out refused. After the stories she told him, for all he cared La Push could just burn. The way they treated his mother, like she was some common slut. But then things took a turn for the worst, and he didn't need shit getting out of hand again, so here he was.

He skidded to a stop in front of a small diner that read _HARRY'S._ It was half empty and he was hungry. His appetite had grown tremendously. He almost ate his mother out of house and home. The whispers circulated as soon as he walked through the door and the bell connected alerted everyone to his entrance. It was like a spell had taken place; everything ceased moving, and then as he walked past, the spell broke and the noise started again. This time, he was the topic. Without a care in the world, and silently brewing underneath at the nerve of them to even speak his name as if they knew him, he slid into a ratty red booth and inspected the menu placed on the table. He looked up to inspect his surrounding and then froze.

She was wearing a plain black tee shirt and snug jeans ripped at both knees under her worker's apron. Her hair was thrown into a bun atop her head with pieces clinging to her sweat slicked neck and she was staring at him impatiently. Her sharp voice broke his daze. "I asked if you're ready to order?"

Her voice was like a knife slicing through air; sharp and raspy. She sounded like she'd been chainsmoking a little too long, but if she did her lips were no evidence, they were as pink and pouty as the day she was born. And she was obviously growing impatient at his appreciation of her cleavage because she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Um, eyes up here, New Boy."

"How'd you know I was new here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a once over.

"You're new. Now, what do you want? I don't have all day."

He was affronted by her attitude. "Well, one can only hope everybody else is as welcoming as you," he snipped saracastically. Her grey eyes darkened and she scowled.

"Would you like something to drink," she hissed through her teeth. This probably wasn't the best way to come into town, riling up the first person he'd met, but she was a looker. And she did this cute little thing with her nose everytime she frowned. Something about her...

He searched her body for a nametag, none. Figures. Everybody probably knew everyone by name. He offered his, "I'm Embry."

"And I'm tired. Now, would you like to place an order or are you just going to continue to waste my time?"

He smirked, there was something animalistic in him that liked triggering violent responses from people. A certain need to exhibit dominance, and she smelled strangely familar of something, but he couldn't put his hand on what. "What's your name?"

She sighed in aggravation before gritting through her teeth, "It's Leah. My name is Leah."

"Hi, Leah."

"Hello, Embry. Can I please take your order?"

"Double burger, large fries, and a coke."

Her eye twitched and she glared before jotting it down and disappearing behind the counter.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" drifted over his shoulders before a large brawny guy with deep dimples and curly hair took a seat across from him. Embry scowled and looked at the other empty tables pointedly.

"I'm Quil. Quil Ateara."

"And are you the welcoming committee?" Embry asked dryly, regretting his decision to come here more and more. Quil didn't seem to be affected by his less than friendly attitude, and continued on as if they were best friends.

"Nah, just curious about the newbie, that's all."

A second later, Leah returned with his food, and dropped the plate none too gently on the table, scattering his fries a bit and causing some of his coke to splatter his shirt. "Enjoy."

"Wassup, Lee?" Quil waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bite me, Ateara," she muttered, stomping off. He snapped his teeth behind her back and growled.

"With relish!"

Embry's eyes followed her across the whole diner, and every so often she would look up to catch his gaze, meet it head on with no hesitation, and then continue about her business. Quil noticed his interest and shook his head, jacking one of his fries. "Don't even try it, dude."

"And why not?" he challenged, eyeing the fry Quil had just shoved into his mouth. He didn't like sharing anymore...at all.

"That's Jacob's property. I'd be surprised if his name isn't branded across her ass," Quil snorted at his own joke, attempting to snatch another fry. Embry jacked the plate away and asked with interest, "Jacob?"

He'd always liked challenges.

"Yeah. Jacob. The entire Rez kisses his ass. And before it was Jacob, it was Sam. I guess Leah just comes with the perks of being the Rez's golden boy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not really my business to tell," he started, but by the look on his face, he was going to tell it anyway, "but Leah used to go with Sam back when he was in highschool. That was when Sam was the next in line to be the chief and all hail Sam and all that nonsense. They were going to get married and shit, the whole enchi-fucking-lada, but like all tragic romances, it came to an end."

"What, did he die?"

Quil snorted, "Yeah, he died alright. Buried six feet deep inside her cousin's pussy. And as luck would have it, Leah found out, kicked Emily's ass up and down the reservation, and two weeks later, Sam told her Emily was preggers and viola, she was passed on to Jacob like a rite of passage. I don't know what happened, but all I know is first Sam was the Quileute god, then some strange shit happened, and now if anyone mentions Jake's name, it's a whole fucking ritual of praise."

"I take it he isn't one of your best friends?"

"Better, he's my cousin. And he was my best friend, until he ditched me to bury himself balls deep inside of Leah, and run around the forest naked and shit with his little gang of _protectors." _

Nevermind he didn't understand half the shit this dude said, his only interest was in the girl across the diner. "So, she's taken?"

"Yep, and if I was you, I'd leave her alone. She's trouble, man. Lots of unnecessary drama. Trouble is like her shadow. She's like...uh...whats her name...Starr. Y'know, from the Lost Boys. And Jacob is David."

Embry nodded and gave him a confident smirk, "Funny, Micheal got the girl in the end."

His attention was drawn back when a loud strange yipping noise sounded through the diner. The entire place got quiet as Leah tossed off her apron, slid across the counter, and jogged outside to the large black truck parked next to his bike. She went right around to the bed of the truck and jumped up,taking a seat facing away from the window and staring right at him.

She tilted her head and every pair of eyes in the cab turned simultaneously to him. It unnerved him; it looked like a challenge. A dare. And he was never one to back down, so he did the unthinkable -atleast to the male residents in La Push- and winked at Leah, blowing her a kiss in the process.

Shock? An understatement. All heads turned to Leah, gauging her reaction. Her eyes bucked for half a second before she smirked and flipped him the bird.

And the car drove off as Embry chuckled. Quil shook his head, "You're a lost cause, dude. You must have a death wish."

"Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Wassup?"

"I'm looking for somebody, you know where I can find uh...Billy? Billy Black?"

Quil's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he choked on a fry before laughing humorouslessly. "Yeah, you have a death wish, dude."

~~~~~xoxoxo~~~~~~~

_Dear Diary, _

_Today some cocky little shit waltzed in my father's diner like he owned the place. Don't get me wrong, he was hot and all, but I have more than enough of my share of oversized male egos. I'm feeling better, today. No nightmares last night. Jake's helping. I don't know what I'd do without that boy. I love him, no doubts about it, but I feel guilty because...because it might not be enough. I keep telling him that he's dealing with a lost cause, but you know Jake. He's as determined as anyone else. He has some strange hero complex. I don't want to say anything, but...our bond is getting strange. Something is happening, it feels like...like it's getting weaker. Sigh. Diary, help me. My mom's running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to pay all the damn bills. You know I contribute what I can, and Seth tries too. But there's only so much a 16 year old teenage boy and his half crazy 18 year old sister can do. Oh, gotta go, someone's knocking on the door. Talk to you soon._

She slammed the little notebook shut, wrapped the band around it, and shoved it under Jake's mattress before pulling one of his shirts from the floor and pulling it on her body. It was large enough to cover everything that needed to be covered and it smelled like him. That was a plus. The shower was still going, so she didn't bother him, and instead just padded down the hallway to answer the door. This place was like her second home; she never hesitated to treat it like one. She swung open the door and felt her insides boil.

"You!"

The grin plastered on his face was nothing if not arrogant. Now that he wasn't sitting down, she realized he was taller than she thought, about an inch taller than Jake. And his eyes as they scanned down her body to her bare legs and back up sent a shiver down her spine. She was never shy about her body, she wasn't about to start being now. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Leah," he ignored her question and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She jumped back from his touch and eyed him warningly.

"Please, do not touch me. I don't know you like that. Now, can I help you?" she growled. Damn, his hands were soft.

"Does Billy Black live here?"

"Who wants to know?"

The authority rolled off of his voice in waves, sending a chill through the air. Leah turned and watched him pad slowly to the door, wrapped only in a towel, still wet from his shower. He caught her wandering eye and winked. She made a million promises for later with her eyes and she took her place under his arm as he strode up to the doorway.

"And you are?" Embry raised a bored eyebrow. His nostrils flared and Leah narrowed her eyes. She sensed a my dick is bigger than yours competition coming on, and a small malicious part of her wanted to witness it, but the more cautious part didn't want Jacob to rip the newbie a new one with one arm tied behind his back, so she placed a soothing hand on his bicep and ran her fingers down his arm. The affect was instant, and Jacob's voice came out less challenging, but more tight.

"I'm Jacob, his son. And you?"

Embry's grin was taunting as he folded his arms and gave Jacob a challenging leer. He rose to his full height, cocked a brow, and said with complete ease, "I am too. Aren't you going to let your big brother in?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own it's characters.

A/N: Yeah...I'm going to take canon, bend it over, and make it my bitch.


End file.
